Illusions
by Butterfly Wish
Summary: SEQUEL to Confessions of a Teenage Hybrid. Renesmee finally knows Jacob imprinted on her. But what happens when she finds out about his past? Will she ever let herself be with Jacob? Nessie must survive a difficult situation before deciding. Will she be able to find her way home again? This story contains adult themes, refrance to some violence and assualt, but no graphic lemons.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody, I'M BACK! It's been over a year since I said I was writing a sequel for my Jacob-Nessie story. It has taken me forever to start writing. But finally it is here.**

**I want to start by saying, thank you to all my readers who are reading now and had taken the time to also check out my other story. I really hope you continue to support me and help me make this story as well.**

**So as I was just saying, this is a sequel to my other story Confessions of a Teenage Hybrid. You don't necessarily have to read the first one to enjoy and understand this one. But it would help you start up and get your bearings about the setting and all that. So, if you haven't read it and would like to, I would certainly recommend it.**

**Please visit my profile for pictures about the story. Hope it will help you visualize things a bit better.**

**Please show me some love and review...I would love, love, love to get ten reviews before uploading chapter 2.**

**So without further waiting, here it is ladies and gentlemen.**

**I don't own Twilight, though I certainly wish Jacob was mine.**

* * *

Chapter One

I opened my eyes to the sun streaming from my glass wall. _Warmth_. The thought reminded me of Jacob, of his strong arms and warm chest. It bought a smile to my face immediately.

I stretch my body like a cat and sigh. _This is going to be a beautiful day_. I get up and go to the bathroom for my morning routine. Walking to the closet afterwards, I think about what I want to do with Jacob today. _I think we should take a walk on the beach_. I look around and decided on grey-green shorts, with an off-white sweatshirt that has a navy blue anchor on the front.

I also thought it would be a good idea to put on a swimsuit. Just in case we wanted to get into the water, even though it was chilly today. So I picked out my seahorse plunge one-piece swimsuit. I throw my clothes on the bed and go to my vanity and choose a calm blue color for my nails.

It's been almost a month since my return to Forks. And it had been the best month of my life. After the bonfire the first night I've been here, Jake and I have been inseparable. I've never felt so alive and content. I would never want for anything else in my long life if Jacob is always there with me. I've only talked with grandma about it and she promised she'd be careful with her mind around my father. I just want it to be a secret for just a little while longer. I have a feeling my father will not be so happy about this thing with me and Jacob.

I put on the nail polish and then get dressed. I decide on some navy-blue shoes, with white soles and shoe lace to complete my outfit. I rushed down the stairs and to the door.

"Nessie, what about breakfast?" Shouted Grandma Esme from the kitchen.  
"Not hungry" I answered her and flew outside the door.

I got into my car and headed off to la push. It wasn't totally sunny, but at the same time it wasn't the worst this area has ever seen. Once I got to Jacob's house, I felt my heart beating even faster. That kinda happens every single time I am near Jacob. My heart beats faster, I start having butterflies in my tummy. It's kinda of a funny feeling. Before I had even shut down the engine, Jacob was out of his house and walking towards me. He gave me a wide smile, indicating that he was happy to see me. I returned the smile as wide because I was just as happy to see him too.

He was by me as I got of the car and taking me in his arms embracing me tightly. _Home_. It felt so right to be in his arms. I pulled back a little to see his face, but then closed the distance again to join my lips to his. It was a sweet and tender kiss that left me wanting more.

"I missed you so much" He said. I giggled.

"But we were just together last night" I tried to reason with him.

"Still too long" Obviously there was no reasoning with Jacob. And I secretly did not want to argue because I had missed him too, even thought we were together all night. He leaned in and kissed me again. Opening his mouth and using the tip of his tongue to lick my bottom lip, asking me permission to go further. Granting his access, I opened my lips and felt his lips take my lower one in between his and sucking gently. Kissing him set my soul on fire. I put my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to reach him better. I felt him smile against my lips but resumed kissing me. One of the worst things about being half human was the fact that we couldn't really hold our breaths for long. So with a groan of protest, Jacob pulled away to let me breath. I giggled at how cute he was when he didn't get what he wants.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you" He started moving.

"Okay" He took my hand in his and we started walking towards First beach. "It's like you can read my mind" I said.

"What do you mean?"His tone was amused.

"I wanted to go to the beach today. I put on my swimming suit and was going to ask you to go take me" I beamed at him.

"Just shows you how much attuned we are to each other." He smiled sweetly at me.

Reaching the beach, Jacob led me to an area with two plastic bags.

"So I got us some water proof bags for our clothes and stuff."

I couldn't understand what the reason for those bags was. If we were to get in the water, we would just leave our clothes on the beach. I guess my confusion showed on my face, because he smiled gently at me and then turned us to face the water and pointed.

"We're going to James Island?"

"We're swimming, yeah!"

"Wow Jake that's awesome."

"I thought you would like that."

"But I thought the island was off limits to non-Quileute's."

"Well, we will just have to keep that a secret."

I squeak and start taking my clothes off. Jacob bent down to get the bags and started filling them with our stuff that he didn't see my swimming suit right away. When he did, his jaw immediately dropped and he was looking at me from head to toe. He stood up straight slowly and dropped the bag walking towards me.

"Did Edward see you going out with that on?"

"No." I answered shyly.

"Are you trying to get me killed Nessie?!" He put his arm around my waist pulling me to him, the other one on my shoulder and started moving it down my arms. "You look so good in this and I wouldn't have let you just sit in that if there was anyone else here."

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. It lasted less than I wanted. Then his lips moved to my cheek, then down to my jaw and neck. Little butterfly kisses and nibbles that were sending electric currents all over my body. I could feel our breathing getting fast and hard. He placed one last kiss on my collarbone and then faced me.

"We better get into the water now before I get more carried away."

"What if I wanted you to get carried away?" I teased.

"Oh Nessie, you don't know how hard it is to stop with you looking like that, but we're not ready for more. I'm not." He looked apologetic. "Let's go swim."

It was always hard to stop and just easy to get carried away. Making out with Jacob is always an amazing experience, and every time we took it a step further. We never really touched under the clothes, but from my experience, Jacob is a breast man. And I can understand how this swimming suit would make things hard for Jacob. This was the most exposed he's ever seen me, while we were together. I felt a little guilt at how inconsiderate I was by not thinking this through before I wore it this morning. I mean I was not naive, I knew what happened to guys when they were excited and how painful it could be. And I did not want to ever cause Jacob any kind of pain, consciously or unconsciously.

The water was just a little bit cold, nothing that the both of us couldn't handle with our high body temperatures. We started heading for James Island. Once we got to the beach, there was a small fire set up with a blanket and a picnic basket on it. There were a couple of towels there also.

"Wow Jake, you planned this. It's great. Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. _I love you so much._

"I love you back." He pecked me lightly. "Now, let's dry and eat." I giggled. If there was something Jacob was constantly doing, it was eating. But it was actually all the wolves; they had a non-stoppable appetite and would eat anything and everything.

We went by the towels and Jake bent down got them handing one to me. I dried quickly and then opened the bags that had our clothes in and dressed. Jacob also got dressed and then he sat down opening the basket as I was putting on my shoes. He pulled out a couple of sandwiches and some fruit. There were also chips and sodas. It was perfect. I went and sat down in his lap and picked out what looked like a turkey sandwich and started eating. There was nothing better than being in Jacob's arms and sharing something like that. He got his own sandwich and opened the chip bag and then started eating as well. It was a really beautiful day. We were enjoying each other and the food. We talked mindlessly about everything and anything, watching the waves and first beach. We would occasionally share a kiss in between. It felt so normal, like we've been doing this for years, not just a couple of weeks.

After we finished eating, we cleared up our things.

"Come take a walk with me" Jacob said.

We started walking along the beach to circle around the small island.

"Have you ever wondered about us Nessie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how our relationship started and how by time it progressed and our feelings matured with it"

"Yeah, we have a special bond" I answered simply. In truth, I have thought about it before and I came to the conclusion that Jake and I were unique and that the love we shared was one of a kind.

Jacob turned to me and the look of surprise was evident on his face because of my answer. I laughed softly.

"It's not hard to deduce that Jake. I mean, it's not exactly normal for a wolf to stay so close to a vampire family. And I don't think that even you and mum would have tried to maintain your relationship after she was changed. I also noticed similar love and devotion between all wolves and their women. And it was specifically with the wolves. I mean the kind of love you see between my family members is so strong and sound, but still different from what we share. And I can now see how similar we are to Quil and Claire" I explained.

The look of wonder was all over Jacob's face. It was actually quite comical.

"You never stop amazing me by how smart and observant you are babe" He leaned in and pecked my lips softly "It always make me love you so much more" We smiled at each other.

"You're right; we are different than your family. It's something special that only wolves can do. It's called imprinting. It's like love at first sight, but much more binding and eternal. When you see this person, you realize in your heart that she is your perfect match that you could have ever imagined. They are truly two halves put together, completing and complementing each other. That bond never weakens or breaks. It will never shatter or falter. The wolf will stay true to his imprint no matter what the circumstances are" Jacob explained. I looked up to meet his eyes and we smiled at each other softly.

"What was it like for you?" I was very curious to know. Jacob looked forward and smiled softly, his eyes wondering far as id he was very far away in thought.

"It happened the very first time I saw you. Once our eyes connected, I literally felt like the gravity tying me down to this earth shifted and they all tied me to you. I knew it in my heart that you would be the most important person to me in this world. Nothing else mattered, not my family or my brother, only you. I belonged you from then and I will belong to you and only you forever" By the end of it, he had such a huge smile on his face "I was so happy to have finally found you and I wanted you to always be happy too. I would do anything for you."

I stopped walking and turned to face him. I put my arms around his waist.

"I knew too. Even thought I didn't know who you were, I knew that I was yours somehow. I knew that I needed you, and I had the faith that I could trust you, that you would never let me down"

"And I never will" Jacob promised "I will love you Renesmee, for always"

He moved a couple strands of my hair behind my ear, cupping my face in his warm hand. I moved my right hand from around his wait to cup his cheek as well.

_I love you as well Jacob. I give you everything that is me. _I showed him my thoughts and emotions. I transferred to him all of the love that I had in me for him.

I saw him leaning in to kiss me so I closed my eyes in anticipation. It felt like ages until his lips finally touched mine. Every time feels like it is the first time. It feels familiar, but so new at the same time. I opened my lips to take his upper one in between them, moving my arms to encircle his neck and pull myself closer to him. Our lips were moving in sync, in harmony, tugging, pulling, tasting each other. I was pulling at him closer, it felt like he was not close enough.

"I love you Nessie"

"I love you Jake"


End file.
